


what once was enough

by orphan_account



Series: marrow [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, helo its me sorry, skelepreg, there will be more to this its crossposted from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes babies happen by accident, especially when you're a skeleton and your boyfriend is a pseudo-flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what once was enough

“Hey, uh,” Sans’s voice came from the bathroom, and Grillby listened from where he was in the bedroom, putting clean sheets on the bed, “you know when we first got together, and I told you I  thought I was pregnant, but I was just sick?” Grillby hummed in reply, looking up when Sans entered the bedroom, switching the bathroom light off.  “Well I think I, uh, I might actually be pregnant this time.”  There was a frown on his face, and his arms were crossed.

Grillby straightened up, scowling slightly.  “Why’s that?”

Sans uncrossed his arms, and the frown remained as he lifted his shirt to his chest.  Grillby’s scowl deepened as he stopped what he was doing.  He dropped the pillowcase and walked over to the skeleton, bending down so that his face was next to Sans’s stomach.  Without raising his head, he glanced up at Sans, the flames on his face parting jaggedly as he spoke.  “Has this ever happened to you before?”  The skeleton’s pseudo-stomach was present, which was not too unusual in and of itself.  Sans could generate and dissipate it at will, for eating, mostly, but for other purposes on occasion.  The gelatinous-looking blue was quite noticeably less transparent, and his bones beneath were almost unseen.

“No.”  Sans sighed, dropping his shirt, and Grillby straightened up.  He walked to the bed and flopped down on his back before continuing.  “I mean, I don’t exactly know a lot of other people like me.  So I’m not sure.  But…” He rolled onto his side, watching Grillby put pillowcases on the pillows.  “This has never happened to me before, or to Pap.  It won’t go away again, but that’s not what worries me, because it’s done that before.”  Sans scowled, sitting and pulling the hem of his shirt up again.  “It’s never not been see-through.”

Grillby sighed, setting the pillow down and placing his hands on his hips.  “Are you sure there’s nothing else you can think of that could cause this?  I’m sorry to say so, but I kind of think you’re jumping to conclusions.”

Sans shrugged.  “Either me or Pap have had basically everything.  It’s not the flu, it’s not an allergic reaction… I don’t know what else it could be.”

Grillby mulled it over for a bit, unmoving.  Sans waited.  “How long has it been?”

“Almost three weeks?  More than two.”

“Have you had any other symptoms to back this theory up?”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a kid.”  Sans scowled, but there was little animosity behind his words.  

“Sorry, I just…” Grillby trailed off, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Sans and pulling his socks on.  “I don’t want you to work yourself up over nothing.  Which- I didn’t mean this is nothing.  You’re probably just sick, is all.  It’s been a long time, I guess, but… It’s not really an easy thing to do, and we weren’t even trying, so I’m just… really reluctant to believe that you’re right.”

“I know,” Sans mumbled, “but I haven’t felt sick.  I really… I don’t have any idea what else it could be.”  

“Well, I guess you can find out, right?  Do you have work today?”

“Yeah, in a while.  You get off early today, right?” Sans asked, watching Grillby stand up and nod.  “I’ll be done around five, I think.  And… I’ll deal with it after.”  

“Have a good day,” Grillby said, as Sans made no move to indicate he was leaving the bed.  He bent down and kissed the top of Sans’s head lightly.

“I’m sure it’ll be sans-ational,” the skeleton replied with a smirk.  Grillby rolled his eyes.

“How many times have you used that one joke?”

“Not enough.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Sans sniffed, standing just outside the door.  Worry pulled at his features, and he shuffled his feet, looking at the pale tan grass, frosted by the late fall air.  He didn’t know how to tell Grillby.  He didn’t  _ want _ to tell him.  He knew they’d be fine, they’d make it, Grillby wouldn’t be mad, as he wasn’t.  But it was still something they hadn’t planned on.

Sans had mentioned it once, about a year ago, in passing.  He’d said something by accident like ‘when we have kids’ and the look of shock on Grillby’s face that he’d suggest such a thing made him regret it.  The conversation had been short, and the verdict had been maybe, maybe someday.  

Unfortunately, Sans thought, this ‘someday’ wasn’t supposed to be, you know, today.  Despite himself, he was… kind of happy.  But he didn’t know if Grillby would be.  

He didn’t want to go inside.  It was really, really cold out, but he’d been standing in the same spot for almost fifteen minutes.  Someone was bound to walk by and ask him what was up.  And he didn’t want to talk to anyone else, either.  

He took the steps slowly, opened the door slowly, walked inside slowly.  Grillby was already home, and Fuku was, too.  Grillby looked to be putting dishes away, and Fuku was telling him something while she sort-of helped.  They both paused and looked up at him as he entered, and Fuku waved at him.  Grillby stayed still, as if waiting, and after a moment, said, “So?”

Sans sucked in a breath, and let it out again, then inhaled a second time.  He looked anywhere but at the two people before him, a nervous smile plastered across his face.  “I… I guess we’re having a baby.”

Fuku dropped the glass in her hand, shattering it, pieces scattering across the floor.  The noise startled Sans and Grillby out of their stillness, and Fuku apologized while she picked the pieces up off the floor.  Grillby and Sans locked eyes again, neither speaking.  Sans’s nervous smile faded into something like horror the longer Grillby went without saying anything.  Fuku seemed to sense the rising tension, and hurriedly finished cleaning up the shards of glass, silently excusing herself from the room.  

“Are you serious?” Grillby asked, finally.

“Okay, I know I joke a lot, but really?” Sans crossed his arms, giving the fire monster a fake frown.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I just-”

“I know.  But, yeah. For real.”  Grillby just stared at Sans, again shocked into silence.  Sans waited to give him time to decide what he was going to say.  On serious matters like this one, the flame often preferred to have time to choose his responses.  Sans shuffled his feet, trying to be patient, but Grillby seemed intent on keeping his silence.  “Is…” he began again, seeing there would be no immediate response, “is this okay?”

“What?”

“I mean, you didn’t seem too excited about the idea last time we talked about it, and like you said before, we… definitely didn’t plan this, so… I understand if you aren’t, uh, if you don’t want to-”

“No, no, I didn’t- I don’t want you to think that,” Grillby interrupted him, looking slightly guilty.  “I… how do you feel about it?”  he tried, rubbing the back of his neck, still looking a little unsure and apologetic.

Sans shrugged, thinking for a moment before he replied.  “I mean… it’s not… perfect timing, but… I don’t see why it would be so bad?  I mean, we’ve been together long enough, and… We’re not in any financial strain or anything, so… I’m fine with it, if you are.”  Grillby looked oddly relieved by that.  Sans raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.  “What’s that look for?”

Slightly embarrassed, Grillby responded, “I felt like an ass after that conversation, actually.  You were so… I don’t know, it was just… it was nice, but… I was kind of afraid of commitment, I guess?  And… with what happened with Fuku, I was… kind of taken off-guard, and I was kind of nervous, I guess.”  He looked back up at the skeleton, sheepish.  

Sans laughed a little at that.  “Don’t worry, man.  You know how paranoid I was in the beginning.”  He thought back to when they’d first reached the surface, when he’d started getting involved with life topside, how scared he was to lose everything.  He’d constantly reminded himself not to get attached to anything that wouldn’t be there if it were all reset.  He couldn’t sleep, he barely talked to anyone, he felt all his motivation and will to progress drain from him.  He had become so fearful that he spent nearly all his time just waiting for the reset.  It took almost a year of Frisk telling him that they wouldn’t reset until he finally started to believe them.  It set him back a lot, but it also meant he understood why Grillby reacted this way.

He also remembered when Grillby had told him about Fuku.  He’d never asked, not only because he felt it wasn’t his place, but because he’d decided a long time ago that it didn’t really matter.  When it came up in conversation later on, Grillby readily offered the story.  Fuku was conceived in a one night stand.  Her mother had talked to Grillby three times, once when they met, once to tell Grillby she was pregnant, and once when she was in the hospital.  She didn’t make it.  She’d refused Grillby’s offer to help the soul separation process, pulled it off on her own, and paid for it with her life.  Grillby was sixteen, and had ended up with Fuku.

So Sans understood.  They both had every reason to not want this, to be afraid of it, to want to take the easy solution out of this problem.  But as Sans saw it, they had each other, and they could both count on a lot more this time.

Sans blinked, realizing he’d dazed out for a moment.  Grillby looked mildly uncomfortable.  Sans cleared his throat.  “So, you didn’t answer me.  Is this okay?”

Grillby hurriedly nodded.  “Yes!  Yes. Of course.  As long as it’s alright with you.”  Sans barely waited until Grillby finished speaking to break into a wide grin.  He nodded, and they closed the distance between them and quickly enveloped each other in an unnecessarily tight hug.  

“So, uh,” Sans  began again after a few moments of silence, voice su ddenly slightly uncertain, “...What do we do now?”

**Author's Note:**

> i may write stuff that comes before this, i will write stuff that comes after this. i have already written stuff that comes after this.


End file.
